


Expectations

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Roman, Patton, Virgil, and Logan have an... interesting first class of tenth grade.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 21: Pick your favorites (1 or more) and combine them!   
> Roman’s first words to all of them, Logan’s first touch on all of them, all of their eyes match Patton’s hair, compass pointing to Virgil. 
> 
> Warnings: Virgil panics a little, I think that's it.

Roman traced the handprint clutched around his right forearm. He’d had it since he was fifteen; marks could appear anytime after the age of twelve. One day he’d woken up to a handprint on his right forearm, a compass in his left palm, and yellow eyes with flecks of light blue. Apparently, he had three soulmates; of course, it was a possibility that he had another indicator that he wasn’t aware of, but it was unlikely. There weren’t many soulbonds with more than three or four people, so his current estimate of three soulmates seemed accurate.

He quickly threw on a jacket, grabbing his backpack from where it was sitting by the foot of his bed.

He had a good feeling about today.

***

Virgil tugged his hoodie sleeves down over his arms, hiding his soulmarks. He had two marks on his arms: a blob of black on his left upper arm – probably someone bumping into him or brushing past him (just his luck to have one of the easiest-to-miss soulmarks) – and a phrase with the words “well good morning, hot topic” on the inside of his right upper arm. Not great placement, but at least it was relatively easy to hide.

As he looked in the mirror to apply his makeup, he wrinkled his nose at his eyes. They had a base of yellow, but the flecks in them had changed over the years – light blue, pastel pink, even a red at one point. It clashed with his aesthetic, but he supposed that for a soulmark, it wasn’t too bad. Much better than losing a whole color or sense.

He took a deep breath as he glanced in the mirror, fixing his hair one last time. He could make it through the day. Maybe it’d even be a good one.

***

Patton stuck his tongue out a tiny bit as he applied the last bit of eyeliner. He didn’t usually wear this much makeup, but sometimes he just wanted to feel pretty. He tried to match his makeup to his hair if he’d just re-dyed it (which he had), so he had on a more natural look to match the brown streaks in his hair.

He was starting at a new school today, so he was just hoping he’d do well. He brushed his fingers over his soulmarks – a compass in his left palm, a black handprint on his left shoulder, and the phrase “you must be Patton. I’m Roman.” On his right side. He was one of the lucky ones, who had his soulmate’s name written on him. He knew the other two people were still a little iffy, but at least he knew one name, right?

Normally, he’d be nervous to be starting at a new school. But for some reason, today… today he wasn’t. And he was thinking that was a good thing.

***

Logan frowned as he glanced at himself in the mirror. It appeared that one of his soulmates had dyed their hair – his eyes were now scattered with brown flecks, instead of a faded green.

He gently brushed his hands over his other two soulmarks – a compass in the palm of his left hand, and a phrase on his right ankle. “Hey, nerd. Any thoughts for this?” It was a relatively benign soulphrase – no swearing or names, nothing that would particularly single Logan out. At the same time, though, it was unique enough that it was unlikely that anyone except his soulmate would say the words directly to him.

Today felt… different, for some reason. A good different. He was interested in seeing how it would turn out.

***

“You’ll be in small groups to get to know each other,” the teacher said. “I’ve predetermined your groups already. You get to think up an activity to know each other – maybe it’s a memory game, maybe it’s just talking to each other, maybe it’s Never Have I Ever. I don’t really care – I just want you to talk to each other and maybe make new friends.” The room groaned, and the teacher rolled her eyes teasingly. “I know, I know, _friends,_ yuck, you’re tenth graders, you already have your cliques.” There was a pause, then the teacher grinned wickedly. “But I don’t care, you’re going to deal with it. Groups and where you should meet in the classroom are on the next slide, ready?” There was a general mumble of agreement from the classroom. “Great. Three, two, one, go.”

Roman looked at the slide to see that three other people would be meeting with him in the corner of the classroom by the bookshelf. He didn’t know any of the other people in his group; as he saw three other people coming to his corner of the room, he vaguely recognized two of them. One, who was wearing incredibly perfect eye makeup, was someone he wasn’t familiar with at all.

“Hi,” the first one muttered as they arrived in the corner. They were wearing all-black, with emo eyeshadow and bangs covering their eyes.

“Well good morning, hot topic,” Roman said jokingly. The other person jerked their head up, their eyes meeting his. They looked… _shocked_ at something.

“Hello,” a new voice interrupted, brushing past the emo. The person in black froze, their hand coming up to their upper arm.

“Hey, nerd. Any ideas for this?”

The nerd’s hand shot out to Roman’s forearm – right over Roman’s soulmark. As their eyes met, Roman realized that they looked exactly the same as his – yellow, with brown flecks throughout.

“Hey, everyone, what’s going on?” another voice introduced. Roman and the other two turned toward the last voice, the nerd withdrawing their hand. It was the person wearing makeup. Their hair was a bright blonde, almost yellow, with brown streaks-

_Wait._

Roman glanced down at his palm. Yes, the needle of the compass was pointing straight at the emo.

“I think we need to have some introductions,” he said. His voice only shook a little bit.

“My name’s Virgil,” the emo introduced. “He/him pronouns.”

The nerd nodded. “Logan. He/him.”

Roman jumped in, facing the last person. “You must be Patton. I’m Roman.”

The other’s eyes widened. “Oh, my goodness. Yes, my name’s Patton, he/him pronouns. Um-” He glanced down to his palm, letting out a little gasp as he looked up to Virgil, who was looking very pale.

Logan turned to him. “Are you… feeling adequate?” he asked. The question only seemed to make Virgil feel worse, as he started to breathe very quickly. Patton started forward, but Logan put a hand to his shoulder to stop him. “Give him a bit,” he said. “Virgil, can I touch you?” The hoodie-clad boy nodded frantically. “Okay,” Logan said, gently taking his hand and placing it to his own chest. “Can you breathe with me?”

There was a pause of a few minutes as Logan brought Virgil back down.

“Thank you,” he muttered quietly.

“Of course,” Logan said, gently sitting back in his own chair and disconnecting him and Virgil. “It seemed appropriate, considering we are soulmates.”

Patton sucked in a breath. “All of us?”

Logan smiled slightly. “Well, all of our eyes match your hair. Roman’s first words to me are tattooed on my arm, and I have a compass on my palm pointing straight at Virgil.”

Virgil nodded, slouching into his chair. “Yeah. What Roman said to me is on me too. And where Logan touched me first is there too.”

Roman sat forward, trying not to be too intense. “Yes. I also have Logan’s first touch, we already established that my eyes match Patton’s hair, and I too have the compass pointing to Virgil.”

Patton’s cheeks turned red. “Oh, gee, so all of the colors I’ve dyed my hair changed your eyes? I’m sorry, I didn’t know about that-”

“Don’t apologize,” Virgil cut him off. “We’ve gotten used to it, and we’re not going to tell you to stop doing something that you obviously like to do.”

“Your makeup is incredible, by the way,” Roman interjected. “Speaking of things that you like to do.”

Patton giggled, his hands coming up to fan his face. “You are just too sweet, thank you so much. I just like to look pretty sometimes.”

Logan gave a small smile. “I understand the sentiment.”

Roman turned to Logan, surprised. “Really?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What, you think that just because he looks like a stereotypical nerd he can’t like makeup and looking pretty sometimes?”

Roman shook his head quickly. “No, I just- I- well.” He paused, pursing his lips. “I suppose my first impressions were based off of an incorrect stereotype. I… apologize.”

Logan shook his head, a small half-smile on his face. “No harm done,” he said.

They were interrupted by the teacher calling time.

“I want one person from each group to say one thing they learned about each of their groupmates,” she said. “Let’s start with the group with Patton, Roman, Logan, and Virgil?”

Roman grinned happily. “We’re soulmates,” he said. The class went silent.

“Congratulations,” the teacher said, her voice surprised. “Um… Any other groups want to volunteer?”

Nobody said anything.

“You know, that wasn’t really a suggestion,” the teacher said. “How about Maisie, from the group by the window?”

Roman tuned out what everyone else was saying, staring at his soulmates.

He knew that today would be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed this?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
